The present invention relates to innovations and improvements in axle suspensions for trucks and trailers and in certain components of such suspensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to use of a transverse stabilizer in a so-called parallel linkage suspension of the type commonly used to suspend the body of a vehicle above its front vehicle axle. The transverse stabilizer is mounted at one of its ends to the lower control arm associated with a wheel positioned at one side of the vehicle and at its opposite end to the lower control arm associated with a wheel positioned at the opposite side of the vehicle. The transverse stablizer provides extra precision to the suspension and is preferably generally rigid, yet somewhat flexible. In this regard, the transverse stabilizer might be a leaf spring.
The present invention improves the vehicle's comfort, performance, and safety by eliminating a transverse torque rod of the type typically found in prior art suspension systems. This elimination of the torque rod reduces the total unsprung mass of the vehicle and eliminates a vibration transmission path, both of which improve its ride and handling.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides roll stiffness for the suspension. In particular, when the vehicle chassis rolls due to jounce action of the wheel positioned on one side of the vehicle, the transverse stabilizer is deflected somewhat, but its inherent bending and torsional stiffness reacts to provide roll stiffness for the suspension.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the moment force which, during vehicle cornering, would ordinarily be imposed on the joints where the lower control arms are attached at one of their ends to their associated frame hanger and at their other end to their associated axle seat. In effect, the transverse stabilizer or leaf absorbs these forces because it transforms the lower control arms into an H-frame. By eliminating this moment force, the net force exerted on those joints is merely a side load, which is typically easier to react than a combined net force of the side load and the moment force.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension whereby the vehicle's comfort, performance, and safety are enhanced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension system which enhances the vehicle's comfort, performance, and safety.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the unsprung mass of a vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension which enables the suspension system to comprise a lighter-weight suspension.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension which eliminates the need for a laterally extending torque rod.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension that provides roll stiffness for the suspension.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension that eliminates the moment force on the joint where the lower control arms of the suspension are pivotally mounted to their associated frame hanger and on the joint where the lower control arms are pivotally mounted to their associated axle seats.
It is still another object of the present invention to transform the lower control arms located on opposite sides of the vehicle into a generally rigid H-frame member.
It is finally another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a parallel linkage suspension which at one of its ends is mounted to the lower control arm associated with a wheel positioned on one side of the vehicle and at its other end is mounted to the lower control arm associated with another wheel positioned on the opposite side of the vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: